New Beginnings
by Dragon-wolf and Cat
Summary: Hello. When Spyro's and Cynder's oldest hatchling cause trouble, their not the only one's doing it...


**Hello! Welcome to the new and improved: New Beginnings!**

Prologue:

We spit purple fire at the evil purple dragon named Malefore. He shot fire at us. A few seconds later he was dead. I felt limp.

Chapter 1

"Spyro!"

Cynder's POV

It was day and there was morning dew. The sun shone brightly across the land and fell upon two dragons. A rusting sound came from behind the two dragons. A cheetah and a dragonfly. "Are they dead?" the cheetah whispered to the dragonfly. "Ugh. Of course. Well, I know I'm not dead." One of the dragons, a dark purple female with aqua eyes and magenta under-belly and wings, growled at the cheetah and dragonfly.

"Sorry." Said the cheetah.

"Hunter? Sparx? Cynder? Are you there?" The other dragon said. It was a violet male dragon with violet eyes and a yellow under-belly and wings.

"Hey man! We thought you were dead! I'm glad you're alive!" The yellow dragonfly, Sparx said joyfully.

"No welcome for me?" Cynder said with disappointment in her voice.

"Of course," Hunter, the cheetah, said, "Hello."

"Thank you. And hello." She replied

"Hi Cynder." Sparx grunted.

"Hey there! I didn't see you there!" Spyro said with affection in his voice. He leaned my way to nuzzle me. I purr-growled at what he did. I smiled and said, "We need to find the Cheetah Village." Spyro looked at me, taken aback. "I thought we were going to find a home?" he questioned me.

"Um… well…." I trailed off

"Don't pay any attention to her, Spyro. We have to catch up!" Sparx sparked up a conversation with Spyro and gave me a weird glance.

"Don't worry Cynder. And you have to find a place to live. You should live behind the water-fall. By that I mean the place that you found Meadow in" Hunter came up by me and started talking to me.

"I guess your right. And that is a very good place to live! I mean really. If I have chicks, they'll be protected and will have access to water. Spyro could hunt for sheep or cow and bring it back to us. But my concern is that, if I have chicks, they'll probably not learn how to fly." I looked up at him with worry in my eyes.

"Well, they'll learn to fly, Cynder. There's enough space to fly."

"Guess your right. Spyro!" I called him. He came running up to me. "Where were you?" I asked him.

"I was downhill. What is it, Cynder?" He asked worriedly.

"I want to live in the place where we met and found Meadow. It would be a nice place, especially if we have chicks." I explained to him.

"Oh! Um… of course, Cynder. Anything for you." He said in respect. After that, he ran downhill to catch up with Sparx, and hopefully, tell him the news.

"You think Sparx would mind _such a long flight_ to talk to Spyro?" Hunter asked me, mocking Sparx.

"But it'll take me _forever_ to fly to where you are going to live!" Sparx complained.

"Great timing!" I praised Hunter. He dipped his head in thanks.

"Come on Cynder! Let's go!" Spyro flew to me. I bundled myself up and took off.

"What about me?" Asked Hunter. I was already in the air. Sparx and Spyro were already in the air, flying toward the cave. I zoomed toward the ground and landed neatly on my feet. I took off again, this time, a few feet in the air. I hovered over Hunter, and picked him up, trying to not claw him.

"Thanks." He said. I grunted my 'welcome'.

I flew gracefully in the air, passing trees and land. I almost went above the waterfall if Hunter hadn't yelled, "Down Cynder!"

"Thanks!" I panted, my heat slamming against my chest. He made me jump, but I was responsive to his warning. I pointed my muzzle down instead of up, and I successfully flew into the cave.

"Hey slow-poke!" Sparx called from the back of the cave. I landed on my feet messily, before I landed, when I was a few feet from the ground, I dropped Hunter on the cave floor.

I started running in the twisting passage until I found the end of the cave. I saw Hunter, Sparx and Spyro.

"This is the dump you want to call home?" Sparx said, unhappy.

I growled at him, Spyro snorted at him, and Hunter growled at him too.

"What?" Sparx said defensibly.

"It's perfect Cynder." Spyro said.

"Yeah. It's perfect." Sparx said sarcastically.

"I think it's pretty good." Hunter said plainly.

~A few months later~

"Stop it, Ruby! Nova, I told you it wasn't safe to do that! Jake! What have I told you?"

I shouted at my hatchlings that were only 2 months old and already getting into enough trouble. Opal was the only one that didn't get messy and make a mess like the other hatchlings, Jake, Nova, Ruby, Tyler, and Salem. Jake and Nova is the eldest of the chicks. The hatched three months earlier than the rest. Jake looks just like his father, just with my eyes. And little Nova looked like a mix between a dragon and a wolf. She has black fur and green eyes.

And has a line of fur that goes from her fore-head to her tail tip.

Ruby has red scales and has blue eyes. Her underbelly is blue, weirdly.

Opal has white scales and purple eyes, like her father. She has a purple under-belly.

Tyler has blue scales with a gray underbelly. He has gray eyes.

Salem has orange scales and a yellow underbelly. He has amber eyes.

Jake and Ruby have my horns. The rest have their father's Except for Nova.

She has visible ears. Not horns.

"Mom, we want to have fun though!" Nova complained.

"Yeah!" Jake accompanied her complaint.

"Um…Yeah!" Ruby had no idea what they were doing.

"Why don't you let Opal play?" I suggested. "And don't be rough!'

"But Opal sucks! She's no fun! Salem and she are only talking!" Ruby whined.

"Don't be so rude, Ruby!" Jake scolded her as if he was Spyro.

"Yeah, Ruby. She could be really good at playing with us! She _needs _to play fight with us, right mama?" Nova looked up at me. I nodded in agreement.

"Let's invite Salem too!" Nova continued.

"Yeah! He's fun to play-fight with too!" Jake said.

Ruby groaned in her little cute way of groaning.

Jake, Ruby, and Nova walked over to their brother and sister and started talking to them. I lay down, and watched Ruby tackle Salem down to the ground. _They'll be all right. It's fine. Don't worry yourself. _ I thought as I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**So how was that for the first chappie? I mentioned Nova! (Squeals) Alright, sorry for holing you up. 10-15 reviews before next chapter! **

**Love,**

**Katz**


End file.
